Clato Oneshot
by ggitaly09
Summary: When reading the feast scene, you only get Katniss' point of view. But what was Clove thinking? Look at the story from her eyes, as she and her District partner, Cato, fight in the Hunger Games.


I had to listen to Claudius carefully as he repeated the rule change. Could this be real? Could Cato and I go home together? I knew he thought the same as he put a hand on my shoulder. I leaped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "We're going home, Clove," he whispered, "We're going home."

I felt tears come to my eyes as this settled in. I would see my family. I would leave here with Cato. We were going home.

I slept in his arms that night. Listening to his heartbeat was so relaxing, it was as if none of this madness was happening around us. I would never admit it to anyone, but I was scared. I trained long and hard for this, but there had always been that doubt. What if my mother had to watch me be slaughtered on television? If it came down to me and Cato, it would have to be one of us. I was strong, but he was stronger. None of that mattered now, we were both getting out of here. I settled into his chest and he stroked my hair until I fell asleep.

The next few days were usually the same. Rotations of food hunting and lookout. One day, something different happened. I was about to catch a squirrel when a hand grabbed mine, stopping me from throwing my knife. I was whirled around and before I could scream I felt something soft against my lips. Cato pulled away and laughed. "Come on," he said, "I found something better to eat."

Cato caught my hand and pulled me through the woods. We came across a clearing and soon I was in a fit of giggles. In front of me was a picnic set up, using the food he had gathered earlier.

We ate and laughed until once again we were interrupted by the loud boom of Claudius' voice. He spoke of a feast where we would receive something we needed. I looked at Cato, and we immediately knew what would be there for us. Cato lifted his sleeve to reveal a bloody mess of gauze. Lover Boy had it worse, but Cato needed to be healed.

"I'll go." I immediately said. "If you get in a fight, you could get so much worse." A smile creeped onto his lips. "What would I do without you?" He asked. I couldn't help but smile as well. He may be incredibly intimidating at first glance, but I knew better. He was a normal teenage boy with a big heart and an even bigger smile. _Oh, that smile,_ I thought as I leaned in and kissed him.

Finally, it came. The day of the feast. I knew all that were left were the redhead from District 5, Thresh, District 12, and Lover Boy. After fighting with Lover Boy, Cato returned with a sword so bloody that I was guaranteed to see 12 at the feast instead. I loaded my jacket with knives and took a deep breath. My heart was pounding as I once again went over the remaining tributes. Lover Boy I could take in a second. District 5 was clever, but I was stronger. 12 was good with a bow and arrow, but I was quicker. Thresh. All I was worried about was Thresh. He was almost as big as Cato, how could I fight him? I considered asking Cato to go to the feast for me, but I immediately rethought it. He was already so hurt, I couldn't risk losing him.

I took one last look at Cato. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Cato asked in a concerned tone. "Fine. I'll be fine." He wasn't convinced, I could tell, but he played along. He took me into his arms. "What would I do without you?" He always said that but I never thought to answer. Before I wasted anymore time, he kissed me on the forehead and I was off into the woods.

District 5 was already gone by the time I got there. No one else was in sight. I stood for a moment, and then there she was. District 12. She was sprinting towards the table lined with bags. I dashed towards her and sent a knife in her direction. It just missed her right ear. She bolted around and sent an arrow at my heart, but I dodged just in time. I felt a sharp pain in my left arm. I yanked out the arrow and it took a moment for me to realize how awful the wound was. I focused just in time to send another knife at her head. Just as she tried to blindly shoot another arrow, I pinned her to the ground. I knew it was the time to taunt my prey. _Don't let her know you're scared too,_ I thought. "Where's your boyfriend District Twelve? Still hanging on?" I managed to choke out as evily as I could. "He's out there now. Hunting Cato." No. She can't be right. Could she? She screamed for Lover Boy and I forced my fist into her throat. I could see it in her eyes. She knows I am weak. I quickly looked side to side just in case Lover Boy did make a surprise appearance. Bad idea, she knew there was something wrong. Quickly, I snapped at her. "Liar." I smiled, "He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? Medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it." I continued in my head with what I was going to say next. _She can't know you're weak_, I thought, _she can't._ I opened up my jacket that was filled with some of my best knives to intimidate her. I pretended as if I was carefully analyzing each one, choosing the one I thought would be the most torture. But I knew which to use from the start. Finally, I took out the one with a curved blade. The one Cato found for me. "I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show." She started to squirm, only helping with my desperate need to look stronger. "Forget it, District Twelve." I snapped. "We're going to kill you." _Come on, Clove. How do you make her snap?_ "Just like we killed your pathetic little ally." _Now for the real kicker._ "What was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue?" I could see her blood boiling. "Well, first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound? Now, where to start?"

I wiped my sleeve carelessly on her head, wiping away some of the blood. I tilted her head side to side as if to examine it. Twelve tried to bite my hand but I grabbed her hair and forced her back down. "I think... I think we'll start with your mouth." I took the tip of my blade and traced the outline of her lips. I watched her jaw tighten as her teeth clamped together. "Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" She spit at me, her mouth filled with saliva and blood. I finally started to get a little angry. "All right then. Let's get started." She tensed up, obviously terrified. I opened her lip with my knife, only to be yanked off of her. I started to scream. Thresh held me in his strong arms, dragging me away. He flipped me over and threw me on the ground. "What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" I stated to scramble backwards, absolutely horrified. "No! No, it wasn't me!" I yelled. "You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" His face changed, as if he had just realized something horrifying. "You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?" "No! No! I-" I stopped. I saw it in his hand. A large stone. I couldn't contain my fear any longer. "Cato!" I screeched. "Cato!" He finally answered, "Clove!" I heard it from far away, I wondered if he would even be able to save me. It seemed I thought of this for too long as the most agonizing pain I had ever felt came to my temple. I fell to the ground. Breathing became more and more difficult. I could tell I was moaning when my chest felt heavier. I could hear Thresh and Twelve talking, but I couldn't understand them. All I could slightly understand was the agony I was in. Even that was too much to comprehend. I stopped trying to concentrate on their conversation when my mind switched to something else. Cato. The boy I met years ago. The one I had always admired. The one I love. It seemed as if I could hear his voice. I soon realized it was because I did. "Clove!" h yelled. He dropped to his knees. Twelve was gone and Thresh was leaving. Cato was trying to speak, but it was hard to understand over his sobs. "You have to stay with me. You have to. I don't know what to do without you." Those words hurt me worse than my head. My chest tightened even more. "Clove, please! Please, stay with me. Clove, I love you, stay with me." He was sobbing again, realizing he was too late. He rested his head on my stomach, his body shaking. I realized too that I couldn't stay with him. Once more, he let out a simple, "Please," in between sobs. I managed out to choke out a few quiet words. It wasn't much, but I knew it was all he needed. "I love you." I saw his head pop up. He stroked my hair, and smiled. _Oh, that smile_, I thought as I closed my eyes for the last time.


End file.
